


Cheesyy

by Adayka



Category: Tomb Raider - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Games, Lara Croft - Freeform, Lux Veritatis, Tomb Raider, Tomb Raider The Angel of Darkness, kurtis trent - Freeform, lartis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: Some nonsense cheezzy lartis stuff





	Cheesyy

**Author's Note:**

> Some nonsense cheezzy lartis stuff

 


End file.
